Atenea, the past of the samurais
by Saori Sanada
Summary: A youth appears in the middle of a battle in which the samuráis is fighting against some strange demons. After the defeat of Arago, principles of June, 1988 Please read and give you opinion
1. Prologo

Hellooo!!!   
  
Well, I am Spanish.  
I want to say that my fanfics has been translated by a   
translatorand good if there is something that sounds strange  
because it is due to the translator, not I have a lot of time to   
pass it well to the English one and also, English is not my strong  
one so I have had to appeal this. If you have some doubt you send   
me a e-mail, ok??   
  
Until soon.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Atenea, the past of the samuráis   
  
  
Prologo  
  
An afternoon of June.   
The time seemed to take him the reason, the same as she cried it rained. It seemed as if the sky shared its pain, its sadness, era as if the sky understood it.   
She was crying another time, for two weeks her and their mother the only thing that they made was to discuss. She was full, their mother the only thing that toward era to tell him the useless thing that it was. She felt that their mother didn't want it. She felt sometimes that it was not of this family that belonged to another part, she wanted that God willing was this way, it could leave this way and to begin again, like it was said in the movies, but not serious this way, although she didn't lose the hope.   
  
"God willing has powers, I could leave this way or at least it could fly."   
  
To fly, she wanted to fly, he would like to be able to you see the stars closely, to listen the silence of the night. God willing.   
  
A light green pale shine in the darkness of their room, her you rises of their bed and she saw as the cross in form of ¨ T ¨ it shone lightly. She didn't understand anything.   
  
´ That this happening?? ` she thought for if same.   
  
That cross the nuns of the church had given it to him that was in front of their house. They gave it to the 12 years, of that toward already 3 years. From the first moment he likes and it had not removed it to him for anything. Without knowing as that cross it was special for her, he liked it, it felt well.   
  
She stood up and I grab their cross, in that moment the cross emitted a green light that covered the whole room. Some seconds later, Mercedes, it had disappeared. In the alone room there were darkness and silence, a silence that alone it was interrupted by the noise of the rain that seemed even to be crying. 


	2. Where I am?

Atenea, the past of the samuráis   
  
Chapter 1: Where am I?   
  
Shinjuku (Japan)   
  
In the center and Shinjuku the noise of a battle was heard, almost the whole city was surrounded of a black barrier that didn't allow to pass anybody. However, inside the barrier, five youths with armors, a tiger and a youth, it seemed to be fighting against some soldiers with gray armors, armed with lances, swords and arches.   
  
The white tiger with brown eyes, it was protecting a youth that would be some 17 years old, this she had the long hair until the waist, of eyes and hair chestnut trees. It took some pants and blue shoes and a pink sudadera.   
  
"Byakuen, takes care of Nasuti!!" a youth with red armor, blue eyes, black hair and that it took two katanas, scream to the tiger. Byakuen roared in agreement.   
  
"Ryo, doesn't believe that we tolerate but" I scream the payee of the armor of the water (he had the brown hair and the brown eyes) to that of the armor of the fire.   
  
"I already know it Shin... " Ryo will say something but but a soldier attacks it in that moment.   
  
"This is worse than when we fought against Arago. We kill one and two appear in their place" I scream the payee of the armor of the earth, he had the eyes among violets and brown and the hair violet.   
  
Ryo and Shin nodded in agreement. An explosion interrupted them. The one that took the armor of the sky, came out discharged of the place of the explosion and I collide against a building falling to the unconscious floor.   
  
The one that had the armor of the light was running toward where their unconscious partner was. He had the blond hair and the green eyes (among green and violets)   
  
"Touma!!!" he screamed while he ran toward him.   
  
Touma, the payee of the armor of the sky was unconscious. That of the armor of the light you brings near to the, it put their hands above their partner and an aura green rodeo to Touma. This had the dark blue hair.   
  
"Seiji!!" I scream Ryo running toward him.   
  
"Seiji, as this Touma" Ryo put on next to them, the soldiers came closer and they surrounded them.   
  
"Did he recover, but this out one, did the soldiers seem to attack him but to him that to us, don't I understand it that can want of the??. Since the white armor appeared they have always attacked us to all to get it, to you but that to none. However, it is as if they thought that Touma is who has it."   
  
Shin and Shu, the payee of the armor of the earth, they came closer opening up step among the soldiers, Byakuen and Nasuti they were also there.   
  
"How this Touma, Seiji?"   
  
"I am well, Shu" all looked toward Touma.   
  
"These well?"   
  
"If, I am well, alone something sick"   
  
"We have to leave of here" Ryo said, all were out and wounded. Ryo was the leader and it felt responsible and more even knowing that one you its friends were in danger.   
  
Touma you support in Seiji, not yet was well and he didn't want Seiji to spend the little energy that was him.   
  
The five samuráis was totally surrounded, they didn't know that to make, there was not any possibility to escape. All were wounded and tired, they had been fighting during almost 4 hours. ((If I already know that it sounds exaggerated))   
The samuráis could not believe that this was their end, after having conquered Arago and to have conquered so many enemies.....   
  
´ This cannot be happening ` Shu the earth.   
  
´ Cannot believe that everything will finish this way ` Shin the water.   
  
´ This should be a nightmare ` Seiji the light.   
  
´ Won't allow that it passes them anything, neither to my friends, neither to the world ` Ryo the fire.   
  
Touma looks to the sky, ´ God willing it could fly, it could save this way them to all. If she was here, if that girl that was in my dreams was, everything would come out well, God willing she could come. `  
  
The armor of Touma shine, all looked him, the sky a pale green column appeared. The symbols of: Virtue, Justice, Faith, Courtesy and Wisdom, they appeared in the forehead of each samurai and their armors shone.   
  
When the light you dispersed a youth appeared. She had the brown hair until half of the back, the brown eyes. It took some pants dark blue jeans and a sudadera violet. It seemed to be grabbing something that took in the neck.   
  
All those that were there were not explained who was that youth that should be of the same age that the samuráis and that it was totally confused and confused.   
  
Was Mercedes confused, where was she?. The only thing that remembered is that you rises of their bed I grab their cross and now it was in a completely unknown place, where there was a heap of gray soldiers with armors, five youths with armors of colors, a youth and a white tiger.   
  
"Where am I?" 


	3. Saori Sanada

Note: Well, this word " subarmadura ", one doesn't eat to translate it to English, but it refers to the armor that they have the samurais before putting on the armors. I hope understands each other.   
  
Atenea, the past of the samuráis   
  
Chapter 2: Saori Sanada  
  
  
"Where am I?" the only thing that could say was. She was completely confused.   
  
Nobody anything understood, of where it had left?. Some soldiers went toward where the girl was while the samuráis was even confused.   
Of she swims her a black dragon he appeared behind the youth.   
  
"Noooooo!!!!!" Touma scream while he ran toward the youth.   
  
´ Cannot allow him to happen the same thing that in my dream. `   
  
The youth even saw young with navy blue armor that she ran toward her and that he passed among the soldiers. Then, it felt something and looking back she saw a black dragon (a European medieval dragon, I don't unite Chinese) that had their claws lifted in address to her. In one second she knew that that dragon will kill him.   
The claw went toward her, to kill her when the noise was heard that takes place when colliding two metals.   
  
As much the dragon as the samuráis were surprised. Touma had received the blow that I push them to him and the youth toward a building.   
  
The samuráis was toward where they were Touma and the worst youth the soldiers and they impeded it.   
  
Mercedes intent to get up but there was something above her, she opened the eyes and the youth that had screamed saw but now he didn't take any armor, but kind of a navy blue suit.   
  
"These well?" I ask broken-hearted when seeing that he didn't move.   
  
"Yes, and you?"   
  
"I am well, thank you." I answer him her with a smile. Touma you makes blush.   
  
The soldiers came closer. Touma intent to get up but you key, Mercedes caught it.   
  
"These wounded!"   
  
"It is not anything." He said while he tried to stand up but their leg was but of what he imagined and you key, she caught it again.   
  
´ This hurt by my blame. ` she thought.   
  
´ Has to protect it. `  
  
Mercedes put to Touma in the floor.   
  
"You waits here and don't move." She told him.   
  
"What will you make?"   
  
"Don't worry, everything will come out well." She told him with a smile.   
  
Was Touma confused, what will she make?. Didn't she have powers, or yes?. But something told him that everything would come out well, as her she had said. Those words sounded to Touma.   
  
´Clear ` he thought ´The youth of my dreams she also said it. `  
  
She put on before Touma and I grab their cross with the two hands.   
  
´ Please, if you have powers you help me to make what I want. He has protected me, now she plays me. Please help me. `  
  
The cross began to shine of a pale green color. All looked with astonishment except the dragon that was not surprised.   
  
"Redder than the blood that flows, but black that the night....."   
  
´ Cannot be, it cannot invoke it, it is impossible. ` she thought the dragon.   
  
The other ones didn't understand anything. In Mercedes's hands it began to shine a red light.   
  
"Locked in the current of the time, on your sacred behalf now swear to the darkness..." in Mercedes's hands there was already a red sphere.   
  
"That with your power and mine, those idiots that intervene in our road are completely destroyed..... DRAGONEEESSSS KILLS!!!!!"   
  
Of Mercedes's hands a red ray that I destroy all the soldiers came out. The ray reaches the dragon that was even astonished and a great explosion took place.   
  
The barrier that maintained isolated the city disappeared. When the light you dispersed the soldiers and the dragon had disappeared.   
  
´ Has achieved It. Thank you. ` Mercedes you fainting, Touma behind his was and he caught it.   
  
The green light that had emitted the light was going out. Touma looks at it:   
  
"Thank you to survive." Touma you fainting. The samuráis came closer and they saw that both were unconscious.   
  
"Do they make good couple you don't believe?" did all look at Tristán, because that had said?.   
  
Seiji looks at them and for some reason he thought that Shu had reason. Shin continued looking at Shu without understanding because he had said that.   
  
´ Thanks, be who are. We owe you the life, ours and that of the world. ` Ryo thought while he looked at Touma and the youth. Nasuti and Byakuen were also there.   
  
Byakuen smiled when seeing the cross in form of ¨ T ¨.   
  
_________________  
  
  
In another dimension, the same dragon that had attacked to the samuráis was in a room with two soldiers. A scar extended along its chest.   
  
"Damned you are Atenea!!"   
  
"It never imagines that can invoke this way a charm without having never used the magic in this life and stiller coming from a dimension in which the magic doesn't exist." An evil smile extended for the face of the dragon.   
  
"But although she knows how to use it and although their gentlemen samuráis is with her, she not yet knows how to use all their power and although he/she knew it lived. Ja, ja, ja.   
  
A soldier enters in the room.   
  
"My Lord, have we located Atenea, do we attack?"   
  
"No, leave it that recovers her and their gentlemen. it will be this way more amusing."   
  
"But My Lord, if we leave that she recovers it will return more powerful and... "the general didn't continue when seeing his master's expression.   
  
"These insinuating that Atenea is but strong and powerful that me??!!"   
  
"I don't love." The general said with the stooping head.   
  
"Atenea is weaker now that 500 years ago. She could not overcome me neither in 1000 years."   
  
"If My Lord." The general said retiring with the other two soldiers.   
  
The dragon you is alone in their dark and silent room.   
  
"Soon Atenea. Soon I will obtain my vengeance and vos and your gentlemen samuráis you will die and the world will be mine. Ja, ja, ja, ja.   
  
_________________  
  
  
Although the barrier the city had already disappeared it was deserted. People not yet were sure that was sure to enter.   
  
_________________  
  
  
In the entrance of a meter, Shu was watching over for if there was even some soldier. Inside of Ryo, Shin, Seiji and Nasuti, they were talking about that happened.   
Touma and Mercedes were even sleeping and Byakuen was beside Mercedes.   
  
"I wonder who will be." Shin.   
  
"Not him you, but it has saved us. I believe that Touma knows it and that she has something to do with its dreams." Seiji.   
  
"But Touma didn't tell us if some youth appeared." Shu.   
  
Ryo looked at the youth in silence and a smile appeared in its face.   
  
"That Ryo spends?" I ask him Nasuti.   
  
"Not him you. Every time that I look at that youth is as... as if she knew it for some time."   
  
"To me it happens to me equally." All became toward Shu. "If, not you because I said that Touma and she make good couple, it is as if she knew that both make good couple."   
  
"To me it happens to me equally, I sit down as if she knew it of a while ago." Seiji.   
  
All stayed in silence.   
  
"I believe that the best thing serious to leave of here. You are out and we have to discover who is this youth." Nasuti looks at Mercedes and more concretely to the cross.   
  
"There is something that you worry about Nasuti." Shin   
  
"Good" she said something pensive "I believe that I have seen that cross in some part but not you where. Perhaps there is something in my grandfather's files."   
  
Mercedes opened the eyes, then she remembered all that had happened and you rises startled. All became toward her.   
  
"Where am I?" I ask, it was afraid and not wise who were those youths neither where it was.   
  
Byakuen you brings near her, she looks at it confused.   
  
´ That strange ` she thought for itself ´ it should be afraid but this tiger doesn't scare me, it is as if he knew it. `   
  
"Where am I?" she said another voice behind her.   
  
"These well Touma." Seiji.   
  
She became and he saw the youth that had saved her. Their looks crossed.   
  
"These well?"   
  
"Yes, thank you." I answer him her smiling.   
  
"The thank you have them to you to give to you, your you saved us." Mercedes you turn and did she even see boy of brown hair and eye blue, ´ that it sounds me?. ` she thought.   
  
"If you are well you could tell us who are."   
  
All looked at Shu with bad expensive and more Seiji, like he could speak this way a youth.   
  
Mercedes even looks a little at Shu broken-hearted and confused.   
  
"If you don't care it, could you tell me before where I am?"   
  
"These in Shinjuku." Nasuti said when seeing that she was completely disoriented.   
  
"Where?" I even ask more broken-hearted.   
  
"These in the managerial neighborhood of Shinjuku in Tokyo, Japan." I clarify him Shin.   
  
"Ja.. ja.. pon.!!!" completely afraid.   
  
"That is impossible."   
  
"And that." Ryo.   
  
"I am from Spain and I not to speak Japanese."   
  
"Because you speak to it divinely." Shu.   
  
"Are you from Spain?" Touma.   
  
"Yes. I was in my room, my cross began to shine and suddenly I appeared before you. I have never left Spain."   
  
"But if you speak Japanese divinely." Shu.   
  
"Perhaps it is for the cross, maybe have magic powers." Nasuti   
  
"Perhaps"   
  
"From when you have it." Seiji.   
  
"From the 12."   
  
"That age has?" Shu.   
  
"15." She said looking at Shu.   
  
"Never before do shine this way??" Touma.   
  
"No."   
  
"When were you born?"   
  
"To that that comes Shu." Shin told him.   
  
"29 of February of 1984, for?"   
  
"WHAAAATTTTT???"   
  
"You cannot have been born in 1984 and to be 15 years old."   
  
"Because not. We are not in 1999?."   
  
All were confused, this girl was maybe of the future.   
  
"We are in 1988, not in 1999." Nasuti said.   
  
Mercedes you is openmouthed, if that was certain... or it had traveled to the past or... in that time she would be four years old.   
  
All were quiet during a while.   
  
"Good" Shu said breaking the silence "she gives similar of where you come. My name is on purpose Shu, this he is Shin, Ryo, Nasuti, Byakuen the tiger, Seiji and the one that you except for Touma." The other ones looked at Shu with bad face, mainly Touma.   
  
Mercedes smiled and she said "My name is Mercedes."   
  
"Ehh. Go name, it is difficult to pronounce." Mercedes put him bad face.   
  
"Good for that it is Spanish, Shu." Seiji said seeing Mercedes's reaction.   
  
"It is not a Spanish name Japanese, Shu." Shin.   
  
"Even so it is difficult to pronounce for us." Ryo.   
  
"Because you don't change it to you? You chooses a Japanese name that you like." Shu said.  
  
Mercedes began to think of some Japanese name that has heard in you encourage them, while Shin and Shu began to say names in Japanese.   
  
Touma looks at it and he said: "You have Already thought of one."   
  
"Yes, I already have one."   
  
"And, which is it?"   
  
"Saori, Saori Sanada." A smile shine in its face, always wanted to have that name and now it was its opportunity.   
  
"You could be the sister of Ryo."   
  
All looked at Shu.   
  
"Does Ryo nickname is Sanada, could her sister that you find Ryo be?"   
  
Ryo and Mercedes, now Saori, stayed looking and as if one reads the mind they agreed.   
  
"The truth is that you have hit upon Saori, you seem brothers." Shu said. Ryo and Saori blushed.   
  
For some reason, Mercedes now called Saori, she felt to pleasure, happy. She never had that sensation. She became toward Byakuen and it began to scratch him behind the ear, not wise as, but wise that he liked that they will pull up him there. 


	4. A new armor

(Note: In this chapter appears "Gentlemen Samuráis", well, in Spain they are called "Caballeros Samurais" and that is the translation, completely literal, and when I put that I refer to: Ryo, Touma, Seiji, Shin and Shu.  
Good, that word will see it in all my fanfics.)   
  
Atenea, the past of the samuráis   
  
Chapter 3: A new armor   
  
"My general that we make?. If we let that Atenea leaves the area of the barrier, we could lose it."   
  
"Already him you. Although the master has prohibited us to attack Atenea I don't plan to let her to escape."   
  
"Do you plan to disobey him my general?. That could cost you the life."   
  
"Me equally. For blame of Atenea I became the master's servant. I also have a pending bill with her. Prepare the soldiers!!."   
  
"Yes my general."   
_________________  
  
  
"To have if I clear up: your you are Ryo and you take the armor of the Rekka; your Shin and you take that of the Suiko; Seiji that of the Korin; Shu that of the Kongo and Touma that of the Tenku. She is Nasuti and the tiger Byakuen. No? "  
  
"Yes."   
  
The samuráis had told him on their armors and envelope Arago. They didn't know because but they believed that the better era that knows it.   
  
Toward half hour that they had left their hiding place and they went toward Nasuti's house, in Odawara.   
  
The streets were deserted. Suddenly the samuráis felt a very family sensation.   
  
"What does it happen?" Nasuti and Saori said at the same time when seeing the reaction of the samuráis.   
  
Saori felt something. It was a cold, dark sensation, it was something bad.   
  
"They are them."   
  
Anything but to tell that Ryo, they appeared a I mount of soldiers before them. One of those soldiers was the general that had been speaking with the black dragon.   
  
"Atenea, a lot of time has passed."   
  
None of them understood anything. Who was Atenea and to who spoke?.   
  
Then Touma remembered. Since Arago died, he had had some strange dreams where all, the and a young stranger of hair called violet appeared Atenea, with a cross in form of ¨T¨ and to the one that Ryo sister called. Also in a dream he saw as a black dragon it killed Saori, that had already impeded it.   
  
Touma became toward Saori and he saw that its cross was exactly the same as that of its dream.   
  
"You don't put those faces, Gentlemen Samuráis. Don't you maybe know that that youth is the goddess's reincarnation Atenea, does he mate of the Brilliant Emperor whose reincarnation Ryo is the Rekka??."   
  
"What!!??" nobody understood anything of anything.   
  
"It is same, you will die in all ways. But vos Atenea, you will be the first one. To the fightttt!!!!." The soldiers rushed to the attack.   
  
Ryo caught to Nasuti and jump. Touma made the same thing with Saori.   
  
_________________  
  
"What!?. That general idiot had attacked Atenea without my permission!!!??"   
  
"If, My Lord."   
  
"Damned. This cost him expensive."   
  
Mister Zanafer of the dimension/ Kingdom of Zan it was mad. The whole Kingdom trembled in the face of its fury. In about second Zanafer it disappeared, leaving a confused soldier.   
  
_________________  
  
´ 15 minutes. ` Saori thought.   
  
15 minutes had passed since they separated. Ryo and Nasuti. Shin and Shu. On one hand each couple. Touma, Seiji, Byakuen and her, on the other hand.   
  
Saori was above Byakuen, Touma would not have this way to load with her. They took their armors. The General that had said that it was reincarnation of Atenea he didn't stop to pursue them. The soldiers didn't stop to appear and Seiji and Touma seemed tired.   
  
´ God willing I have an armor. they would not have this way to protect me and it could toss them a hand. ` Saori thought for if same.   
  
  
In another place not far from there, Ryo and Nasuti had already met with Shin and Shu.   
  
"Do you know where the other ones are?" Shin.   
  
"No, but for sure they are where the soldiers go." Ryo said looking at the soldiers that retired.  
  
  
"Seijii!!" Saori scream when Seiji left an explosion. Apart from being some soldiers, some knew how to throw small fire balls. Seiji key near Saori and Byakuen.   
  
"Seiji, these well?"   
  
"Yes, don't worry about me, veto with Byakuen. Touma and I will distract them."   
  
"No way, I stay."   
  
"Veto, we go."   
  
"No."   
  
"Saori behind yours!!" Touma scream when he saw a soldier behind Saori, but in that moment it was hit by another soldier.   
  
"Touma!!!!"   
  
"I don't believe that this well to worry about the other ones when you cannot even survive vos, Atenea." Saori one gave the turn and she saw the general.   
  
Seiji and Byakuen put on before Saori to protect it.   
  
"You think that you will be able to conquer me!! Dreamer, you and Atenea will die."   
  
"That will see it" in spite of that drained that it was, Seiji you rushes together with Byakuen to for the general. This I toss them to a side.   
  
"Well Atenea, will be better than you surrender but you want your Gentlemen to die." The general points out to Touma that prisoner was and to Seiji and Byakuen that were surrounded of soldiers.   
  
´ If I had powers it could save them. ` She was said this way same.   
  
Did the tears lower for their cheeks, will they die?? Not she could not allow it but she could not make anything.   
  
In that moment Ryo, Nasuti, Shin and Shu arrived. Saori and the general didn't notice of their presence.   
  
"Well Atenea had arrived your hour." Lifting their sword, the general you rushes against Saori, but suddenly you unemployment.   
  
"What does it happen?" one asks the general.   
  
A yellow aura began to surround Saori.   
  
"I won't allow it."   
  
"That!?"   
  
"I won't leave that to kill them."   
  
´ That this happening. Will Atenea be waking up after 400 years?? ` the general thought.   
  
"Sagittarius, they come to me.!!!" When Saori told those words the general it was expelled by a strange energy. A strange armor, with the form of the sign of the Zodiac of Sagittarius, appeared before Saori and it dressed her. A golden dragon appeared behind Saori.   
  
"It cannot be." A soldier said.   
  
"Atenea had wakened up." Another soldier said.   
  
"It is impossible. That whose to be able to is darker than the twilight and more brilliant than the dawn had wakened up." The amazed general said when seeing the transformation of Saori.   
  
Ryo and the other ones looked at Saori. She had changed, their skin was but white, its eyes were violets instead of brown, its hair was as long as that of Nasuti and of color violet instead of chestnut tree.   
  
None understood because it had changed and, in certain way that had happened.   
  
In the hands of Saori an arch and an arrow appeared, she aims the general. The aura that surrounded it grew. All could feel their aura.   
  
The general wanted to run, to escape, to leave of there. Wise that the anger of Atenea was mortal, it had made a serious error when causing Atenea.   
  
"That the arrow of Sagittarius destroys you."   
  
Saori loosed the arrow that I impact in the general's chest producing a great explosion.   
  
When the light and the smoke vanished, the samuráis could see that there was not rake neither of the general neither of any soldier. The armor that Saori dressed disappeared and appearing in its hand a yellow sphere.   
  
Saori you unconscious key, Ryo ran toward her and she caught it on time. Shin and Shu helped Seiji and Touma.   
  
All looked at the beginning with a face of it astonished and later with a smile to Saori. She had saved them.   
  
Touma looks at it and she realized that it was her the youth that appreciates in its dreams.   
Ryo looks at Saori and then to Touma, both smiled. They already knew who was that youth.   
  
_________________  
  
Near where it had happened the explosion, an it figures he looked with a smile to the six youths that surrounded somebody in the floor.   
  
´ Her had almost recovered all their power. ` he thought.   
  
´ That stupid general has ruined my plans, but to paid with his life. It has made the worst error that any being can make in his life; to cause Atenea. ` it was said to if same. A sinister smile appeared in its face.   
  
´ Soon will obtain my vengeance. ` and it disappeared. 


	5. The legend of Atenea

(Note: Well, in España Kaosu, step to call himself Ariel, but I have left him in original name. In the Flasback the samurais appears with the Spanish names.)  
  
  
Atenea, the past of the samuráis   
  
Chapter 4: The legend of Atenea   
  
  
Night of full moon, in a lake of Odawara.   
  
He was sat down in the bank looking at the stars. Somebody is brought near from behind but the one didn't realize.   
  
"Are the stars beautiful tonight, don't you believe??" He became quickly and then he saw she.   
  
´ Atenea ` he was said likewise.   
  
Their hair violet fell on its shoulders and back. Their eyes violets looked him with sweetness, like a bigger sister to their small brother. Him you makes blush the same as the first time that saw it, in that same lake.   
  
Flashback   
  
Héctor Sanada, a Gentleman samurai had received a letter in which mentioned him in the Sacred lake, in Odawara. He went accompanied by four his friends: César Dates, Jorge Mouri, Tristan Rein Fuan and Tomy Hashiba. Also Gentlemen samuráis.   
  
It was already at night when they arrived. The only thing that they found the house belonging to the family went Yagyu. Héctor you began to direct toward the lake.   
  
"Héctor, you don't believe that we should wait to tomorrow."   
  
"Not. She likes stars."   
  
"To her?" they said the four samuráis at the same time.   
  
Héctor continued walked toward the lake, the other ones continued him.   
  
The four samuráis had known two years ago Héctor, in Tokyo. A called monk Kaosu had given them five magic armors to avoid that the forces of the wrong took possession of them. From then on they had been together.   
  
They had already arrived almost to the lake when they heard a noise, the four samuráis put on in guard. Of she swims her a youth she appeared dressed with an armor of gold and aiming them with an arrow.   
  
"Who are?"   
  
Tristan will say something when Héctor interrupted it.   
  
"A lot of time Sagittarius has happened." The low youth their arch.   
  
"If it is certain. A lot of time, Brilliant Emperor has passed."   
  
"Ehhh!!!" didn't the four samuráis believe it to him, was Héctor the legendary Brilliant Emperor or Shinen, brother of the goddess to Atenea?? They knew the legend of the two gods brothers, because they were the only gods that they had lived and state among the humans.   
  
"Tell me, Brilliant Emperor, your partners didn't know it." Sagittarius said when seeing the face of the samuráis.   
  
"I wanted to be integrated with the humans, so if I said who was has not worked me. Also, now I am a human being. By the way where this my sister?"   
  
The samuráis didn't believe them to him, they had been 2 years with the Brilliant Emperor and now the goddess Atenea was there.   
  
"This in the lake, Emperor." Sagittarius began to walk you continue of the samuráis.   
  
When they arrived they saw a youth of long hair violets, clear skin, eyes violets, it took such a white dress as the snow and a green sphere as hanging. She began to walk toward where they were them. Tomy you makes blush when seeing it.   
  
She looks to the samuráis that were in a fright state and confusion. Then I look at their brother.   
  
"I am happy much of seeing you Héctor again." Héctor looks at it confused.   
  
"How do you know my name?"   
  
"Good, it is not as well as you are known in the human world." With a smile.   
  
"If, it is certain." He told him smiling.   
  
"For what I see you have become in human."   
  
"If it is certain. Is the truth that you gave me envy, I also always wanted to be human, no?" she told it smiling and with good girl's face.   
  
"And Byakuen?" She ask looking around.   
  
"This with Kaosu, I saw it two years ago. He told me that I gave you regards if he saw you."   
  
"I hope see it again."   
  
"For sure the truth." Both looked at themselves and they laughed.   
  
The samuráis on the other hand didn't leave their astonishment, in fact she was the goddess Atenea, everybody knew it for the sphere of pale green color that took in the neck.   
  
Sagittarius looked at them, the truth is that she laughed inside, wise that the humans were amusing. Sagittarius was a magic armor the same as the armors of the samuráis but Atenea endow him of personality, will and own life. The armor adopts some the character of Atenea, for that reason they look like each other and they could go by sisters.   
Soon after the five gentlemen samuráis, the goddess Atenea and Sagittarius went toward the house of the family Yagyu. Atenea knew to that family for a lot.   
  
End flashback   
  
Near there a youth of black hair and blue eyes looked at the two youths with a smile.   
  
"If, the truth is that a beautiful night ago.." when he looked at the lake again you retirement their navy blue hair that had entered among their eyes. Atenea looks at it and he smiled.   
  
"Have, with this you will be able to hold yourself it." Tomy became toward Atenea with missed face.   
  
"Hey!"   
  
"Limp him, I give it to you, to my it is not necessary me." He caught the navy blue tape and it put it to him.   
  
"Thank you."   
  
"He doesn't have because." She looked toward the lake again.   
  
"You takes." She became and I look at it confused, in their hand there was a hanging one with a cross in form of ¨ T.   
  
"Your you have given me your tape and..... good as you said that you wanted to hide the sphere so that nobody recognized you... because..." he was made blush, she looks at it and she caught it.   
  
"Thank you." She put on the hanging one. The sphere and the cross shone and the sphere disappeared.   
  
"¿?"  
  
"I have hidden the sphere in the cross." Both smiled.   
  
"It is already late, I leave before my brother leaves in my search."   
  
"In your search??"   
  
"Héctor is a brother very protective. Do you come yourself??"   
  
"Now later."   
  
"Then see you later." With that she left.   
  
Tomy looks at it while she left, the yellow kimono that her friend, Emma Yagyu, had left him was him very. Tomy became toward a tree and he saw that Héctor was fenced.   
  
"Héctor"   
  
"I already see that you take yourself better with my sister."   
  
"If although not yet I get used to that your you are the Brilliant Emperor and your sister the goddesses Atenea."   
  
"Good that no longer cares, now we are two human beings."   
  
Both looked at the lake that seemed a blue mantel with you peel white. Both looked at themselves and they smiled.   
  
_________________  
  
Ryo woke up, it was in its room with Byakuen, in its bed of Saori that slept placidly was to the side.   
  
´ Saori, she is the reincarnation of Atenea. `  
  
Byakuen looks to Ryo and this to her. Ryo left the room in silence and Byakuen he/she fell asleep again.   
  
_________________  
  
Ryo first floor to the living room, there they were Seiji, Shin and Shu seeing the tele.   
  
"Have you slept well Ryo?"   
  
"I have slept as a trunk."   
  
"And Saori?" he said a voice coming from up. The other ones became and they saw Touma.   
  
"Even this sleeping one."   
  
"It should be out to sleep during one day."   
  
"To make that she made it is normal Shu."   
  
"And Nasuti??" Ryo asked when not seeing it.   
  
"This in their study, investigating." Seiji   
  
"Although she already found a lot of yesterday." Shin   
  
Nasuti had discovered that Atenea was a legendary goddess it mates of the Brilliant Emperor that was also a god. 400 years ago, the Brilliant Emperor became in human and soon after Atenea made the same thing. Of the cross you grieve she had found anything. Of the armor of Sagittarius, it was created by the goddess. The Brilliant Emperor believes an armor for him, the Armor White, but it is said that a demon you the robbery 1000 years ago.   
  
Atenea was friend of Kaosu and apparently the goddess gives the cane to Kaosu.   
Also that Atenea that had its well-known gentlemen as the Gentlemen of the Zodiac, has participated in a war against a demon with aspect of western, called dragon Zanafer for 500 years. All the gentlemen of Atenea died in that war and the goddess locked Zanafer in a called dimension Zan.   
  
100 years later the goddess became in human and she was rediscovered with her brother and other four gentlemen, the five took the armors that they had been born of dividing the armor of Arago. (Arago robbery the Brilliant Emperor's armor.)   
  
The Brilliant Emperor and their gentlemen accepted to protect it until Atenea was forgotten by the other gods.   
  
That was all that Nasuti had been able to discover up to now. All believed that Zanafer was that dragon and that he wanted to kill Saori.   
  
  
"Do I have to go to the city, does somebody come???"   
  
"To the city!!!" a voice cheerful wine of the floor of up.   
  
The samuráis was given the turn and they did Saori with Byakuen to their side. She took a navy blue sweatsuit and gray sudadera.   
  
"Would you like to go Saori??" Nasuti said seeming for a door near Saori.   
  
"Undoubtedly if, I always wanted to go to Japan."   
  
"For that don't go with Seiji??"   
  
"I have to go to my father's Dojo and I have to stay there the whole day, I cannot go with her."   
  
"And your Shin??"   
  
"Me... I have that..." Shin looks at Shu.   
  
"I have to go with Shu to a place." He said smiling and trying to lie, but he was not given well.   
  
"Why don't you go with Touma?? For sure the one anything doesn't have drifted, truth Touma??"   
  
Touma put him expensive of few friends.   
  
"Why don't you come your Nasuti??"   
  
"I have things to make, Touma knows that it is, he can say it. They come I will give you something."   
  
"The one that?" Saori looks at it uncertain and it followed Nasuti to another room.   
  
"Why have you said that??" I ask mad and made blush Touma.   
  
"Or Touma comes if you were wanting it. You don't know that you make good couple." Shu said laughing.   
  
"That is certain and you are the one that better it is taken with her."   
  
"Her tea except for the life and you to her, the youth that appears in your dreams, is also no???"   
  
"So it does leave in your dreams?!! Ehh!!"   
  
"If, it is certain." Touma "But she is your sister Ryo." He said in low voice.   
  
"Am I already clever!?   
  
"That Seiji takes you." Nasuti   
  
"We go Touma." Seiji said   
  
The other ones looked at smiling like they left. 


	6. Day of purchases or of fights

(Note: The attacks of the samurais one doesn't eat they are neither in English neither in Japanese, so I have made a literal translation of as serious in Spanish.)   
  
Atenea, the past of the samuráis   
  
Chapter 5: Day of purchases or of fights   
  
  
"Do go this your Dojo Seiji is??"   
  
"If, you would like to see it."   
  
"If but then. I would like go to see the stores before they close. Do we also then have to come, no??" she said looking at Touma.   
  
"Yes." She told this something distracted.   
  
"Good then see you later." With that Seiji enters in its house.   
  
"Well, we go." With that Saori caught from the hand to Touma and she began to walk. This you makes blush.   
  
"Well, to where we go??"   
  
"What?"   
  
Saori put bad face and she said slowly:   
  
" I said that for where we go. I don't know the city."   
  
"Well..." ´ AND now that I make. `   
  
´ What? ` Touma believed to have heard something inside its mind.   
  
"That!"   
  
"How have you made it??"   
  
"The one that."   
  
"Good I have heard you inside my mind, you have said: AND now that I make."   
  
´ Telépata is Maybe?? `  
  
´ Has heard It. `  
  
´ Believes that you are right I can also read the mind, but your. `  
  
"Me??"   
  
"Clear, but I would not have listened to you, no?"   
  
"Perhaps it is for... "  
  
"For that... " Saori looks at it mad.   
  
"It is worth you I will say it."   
  
Touma told him all that Nasuti had discovered on Atenea that she was the goddess's reincarnation and Ryo it belonged it to the Brilliant Emperor.   
He also told him on their dreams and that he thought that those dreams were on the past of when the goddess became in human.   
  
"Like you are the goddess's reincarnation you have their powers, for that reason you can read the minds."   
  
"Then Sacred this inside this cross?? And this my armor is??" she said pointing out the yellow sphere.   
  
"I suppose that if. At least our armors are this way." The sack their sphere. When they joined them the two spheres they shone.   
  
"But that of reading the alone minds has felt it with you and with Byakuen."   
  
"With Byakuen??"   
  
"If, I can also speak with Byakuen, she says that it is part of my powers."   
  
Touma you is something surprised, but she was getting used.   
  
´ Good where you want to go. `  
  
"Ehh." Saori looks him confused.   
  
´ Has told Me that teaches you the city but before I have to know that you want to see. ` he told him smiling.   
  
´ Because...... I am hungry, I have not had breakfast. `  
  
´ Me neither. `  
  
Both smiled. Touma liked to have a to form of speaking privately with Saori, and one asks if with the other ones he would have it.   
  
_________________  
  
"These clever one."   
  
"If My Lord."   
  
"You remembers, alone you should check the power that it is able to use, alone that and anything but."   
  
"If my Lord."   
  
"Veto."   
_________________  
  
Touma was out, after having breakfast they had been seeing the stores of the center, all one to one. Then to eat and now another time, they should already have seen all the stores of Shinjuku.   
  
Saori had caught it of the arm and she had thrown of him because she said that it was slow. Normal, Touma didn't like to go shopping and fewer going with a girl. That apart from being the goddess's reincarnation Atenea, he loved the video games, manga (comic in Japan) and the computer science. The girls would usually go to clothing stores but according to her that was I finish it that she would see in Japan.   
  
Now they were in a store of manga.   
  
"Saori"   
  
"If." she said without removing the view of a manga.   
  
"That gave you Nasuti??"   
  
"Because... you don't feel something strange.."   
  
Touma you turn, the also felt a presence. Suddenly they were begun to hear screams in the street. Both came out and they met with a heap of soldiers of Zanafer. When seeing them the soldiers they were tossed to the attack.   
  
Touma put on its subarmadura, he caught to Saori and jump, but a chain grabbed it of the leg and I throw it to the floor. Touma broke the chain, he put on its armor and he put on before to protect Saori.   
  
Saori caught its yellow sphere.   
  
´ Like I can invoke my armor. `  
  
The soldiers surrounded them. A light yellow shine behind Touma, the you turn and he saw that the clothes of Saori had changed. Now it took some brown short pants, a white shirt that he was very adjusted and some brown boots.   
  
When seeing it Touma you makes blush. (Normal, an adjusted shirt, some short pants and that to Touma.... je,je,je)   
  
Saori when seeing it you makes blush.   
  
´ Thought that my serious subarmadura as yours. `   
  
´ AND me. ` Touma thought swallowing it salivates.  
  
A soldier attacks them taking advantage that they were distracted. Neither Touma neither Saori realized... of a youth he swims her with green armor I throw to the soldier far.   
  
"You need help." Seiji said while he returned to Touma and Saori.   
  
When seeing Saori Seiji you makes blush. (For the group that she took.) Saori you also makes blush.   
  
´ Does Know in that thinks?? `  
  
´ Not, I cannot read the minds unless I wants. But is the evident because, no?? `  
  
Seiji thought that he had heard the voice of Saori, but I discard that since there were things but important.   
  
The soldiers began to attack them, they went directly to for Saori, Touma and Seiji they put on before her to protect it.   
  
Wise Saori that had to put on their armor but not wise as. Touma and Seiji were facing the soldiers.   
  
"Sagittarius, they come to my!!!"   
  
An aura yellow it surrounded to Saori. In some seconds the armor of Sagittarius appeared before her and it dressed her, it was the same armor that she appeared when I kill the General.   
Some soldiers retired a little, scared by the energy that Saori removed.   
  
Saori felt that a strange energy traveled its body. Touma and Seiji were astonished and that they had already seen as her dressed their armor.   
  
A soldier attacks it for the back. She had felt that soldier's energy and I wait the appropriate moment to attack him.   
  
´ Saori. `  
  
_________________  
  
"Like the battle goes."   
  
"...." the soldier didn't say anything.   
  
"It sends the retreat order, NOW!!!"   
  
"If my Lord."   
  
_________________  
  
"Power of Tenku... "  
  
"Power of Korin..."   
  
"That the arrow of Sagittarius destroys you..."   
  
The three invoked the power of their armors and they ended up with almost half of the soldiers.   
  
"These well??"   
  
"If " Saori felt out, it was not accustomed to fight.   
  
The few soldiers that stayed prepared for the fight but then they began to leave without more. Soon after I am not any soldier.   
  
Saori key to the drained floor of knees, thought of taking off the armor and this it disappeared leaving it in its subarmadura. Touma and Seiji also made the same thing. Soon they began to be heard the noise of the sirens.   
  
"It will be better than we leave."   
  
Seiji began to walk followed by Touma, Saori went beside Touma when it tripped and you grabs Touma for not falling.   
  
Both looked at themselves and they blushed. Seiji looks at them laughing among teeth.   
  
´ If you want you can to catch me... ` he said Touma mentally to Saori.   
  
´ Thanks. `  
  
Seiji looks at them, the same as before, it had seemed him to listen Saori.   
  
"That you find if we go to my house?"   
  
A Touma and a Saori, made blush veryyyy, they nodded in agreement. The three put on in in route to the Dojo it Dates. 


	7. Declaration

Atenea, the past of the samuráis   
  
Chapter 6: Declaration   
  
  
"Curse never thought that Atenea has recently wakened up so much power"   
  
"For that my Lord?" I ask him a soldier.   
  
"For that... 400 years ago when Atenea died, its children didn't inherit its power. Sagittarius, its armor, caught its soul and to Sacred and I take them to Terra, so that in the war that there was 100 years ago in the Astral Dimension, the gods that combatted don't try to resuscitate Atenea, to use to Sacred or to Sagittarius"   
  
"Did she make it to avoid that Sacred doesn't fall in bad hands??"   
  
"If, but also to protect Atenea. I take the spirit from the goddess to a dimension that was punished to disobey the Almighty, direct Father of Atenea and the Brilliant Emperor. In that dimension you cannot use magic, so Atenea was sure.   
Sagittarius you assures that when Atenea turns the 12 years humans receives to Sacred that was hidden in a temple of the Almighty. Sagittarius and Sacred they were hidden inside the cross that I take the goddess and that now it takes."   
  
"But like it returned if it could not use magic?"   
  
"Because the samurai of the Tenku calls she. When Arago died he, samurai of the Tenku was sleepy on Atenea, those dreams meant that Atenea would return to this dimension. And she and the Tenku samurai that it is reincarnation of the ago 400 year-old samurai would be. For that reason it attacks it, but even so..., he was able to call it."   
  
"But do my Lord, like you know all that?"   
  
"Because this dimension this among the dimension of Terra, the world of the no-magic; and the dimension where this Atenea, for that reason I have seen all that has spent in the two dimensions during 500 years"   
  
Zanafer became serious but suddenly a sinister smile appeared in its face.   
  
"But... although Atenea finds recovered great part of its power, she will die, ja, ja, ja.   
Atenea had reason she memorizes much of the humans, they never lose the hope and me neither, I will get to Sacred, I will kill Atenea and I will obtain my vengeance, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja."   
  
The laugh of Zanafer, Mister of the Kingdom of Zan it was heard by all their Kingdom.   
  
_________________  
  
  
"So this it is your Dojo Seiji" Saori looking at the Dojo.   
  
"Is it this way, do you like?" Saori nods and Seiji smiled him.   
  
Since they arrived home of Seiji she was calmer and more lively, perhaps serious because it was no longer so tired.   
Seiji looks at Touma, this it was seated, it even took its subarmadura and something made blush was. For luck there was not nobody of the family of Seiji.   
  
´ How Shu says they make good couple. ` one asks Seiji looking at Touma.   
  
"Seiji?"   
  
"Yes, Saori"   
  
"You could bring me a glass of water,... I am thirsty"   
  
"Clear right now" he told him smiling while he left.   
  
´ What does you happen? ` I ask Saori to Touma mentally while she came closer to this.   
  
"What?? " he said distractedly.   
  
´ That that tea happens. These something strange. `   
  
Touma didn't say anything, Saori she sat down to its side.   
  
"Touma truth... it is that... your..." Touma became toward Saori, this it became red, not wise as being said it, neither like she would take it. But at the end...   
  
"Touma, is that I love you" she told him becoming red, Touma you also makes blush.   
  
"I love you and..." she said with the stooping head.   
  
"Saori" Touma the short one and this I look him.   
  
"I also love you"   
  
Both smiled and they kissed each other.   
  
From the door Seiji looked at them. Apparently Shu had reason when he said that they would end up together. But there was something that bothered to Seiji and era as if they could speak mentally.   
  
´ Will Have to wonder it later. ` he thought while he became toward the kitchen, he didn't want to interrupt Touma and Saori. They on the other hand even continued being kissed. 


	8. The appearance of Zanafer

Atenea, the past of the samuráis   
  
Chapter 7: The appearance of Zanafer   
  
  
"Do you believe that it will have passed them something??"   
  
"I don't believe it Shu"   
  
"How can you be so calm, Ryo??"   
  
"Not you, I have that sensation."   
  
Ryo looked to television again. Shin, Shu, Nasuti and he had seen the news on the attack to the city. The police not yet wise that had happened. All were concerned but for some reason wise Ryo that were well and Byakuen was even very calm..   
  
"Where will they be?"   
  
The main door opened up, all became and they saw he entered to Seiji, Touma and Saori, the three seemed tired.   
  
When seeing Saori, Ryo, Shu and Shin blushed (she even took their subarmadura)   
Saori you makes blush, her wise because they were had they made blush.   
  
"Have you bought yourself that combined Saori??" I ask him Nasuti when seeing it.   
  
"It doesn't stop she walks." Her you concentrates and their missing subarmadura, appearing a yellow sphere in their hand. "It is my subarmadura."   
  
"That your subarmadura is??" Shu said even something made blush and astonished.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"What does it happen to you?" Shin asks to Seiji and Touma, both shepherd's crooks had been.   
  
"We have had a long day Shin." Seiji and Touma sat down in a sofa and Saori in another next to Ryo and Shin.   
  
"Good I know that you will be tired but I have discovered something more." All returned their look toward Nasuti.   
  
"That have discovered Nasuti."   
  
"400 years ago Atenea became in human. The gods thought that she had died in the war against Zanafer. Apparently the goddess hides in her cross to Sacred and to her armor, she could be forgotten this way. And it was forgotten this way the same as the Brilliant Emperor.   
Apparently the goddess Atenea was friend of my family and she was living a time here until you case. For that reason I have all that information."   
  
"With the one who you case?"   
  
"I don't know it, apparently she was friend of the Brilliant Emperor." Ryo smiled to what Nasuti said, him wise who was that person.   
  
"Then Sacred this hidden one in the cross??."   
  
"But that it is Sacred, I not yet understand it." Shu.   
  
"Good according to my grandfather's files, Sacred it is a force that doesn't belong neither to the good neither the wrong, it is different. In the files neither this very clear one."   
  
"A force that doesn't belong neither to the good to the wrong??" Seiji.   
  
"That is apparently what puts, she has the form of a sphere of pale green color. The goddess the hidden one in their cross so that the gods didn't recognize it."   
  
Saori looked to the floor without saying anything.   
  
"According to a file, soon after that the goddess dies as human, Sagittarius, her armor, you takes a part of her soul so that she was reincarnated, she left to another dimension, called Terra, to avoid that the gods resuscitated it and so that participates in the Astral War."   
  
"The Astral War??" Ryo.   
  
"It happened 100 years ago in the Astral plane kind of a magic world, not yet I know what is exactly."   
  
"Then Saori the goddess's reincarnation is??" Shu.   
  
"Good, she has the armor, the cross, the powers and it comes from another world." Seiji.   
  
Saori looks toward another side, anything of all that him toward grace. Her you rises and she went toward the room that shared with Ryo.   
  
"To where you go??" Ryo.   
  
"I am out, I go to the bed, good night." With it is she left.   
  
Soon after Seiji and Touma also went to the bed.   
  
_________________  
  
  
Saori went to the bed. It belonged to another world and era the reincarnation of a goddess. !! Not yet that was believed that was passing him.   
For the first time one asks like their family would be.   
  
´ How they will be? They have happened to me so many things in so few days that I had forgotten them. I hope they are well. `  
´ If I belong to another world I will have to return and I don't want. I always dreamt of being able to begin again in another place and more in Japan a country that I love, and also..... I have found it. `  
  
Saori smiled. Their cross shine weakly.   
  
´ Truly Sacred this here inside. ` Soon after Saori you is sleeping, in their front a light green shine.   
  
_________________  
  
"Touma."   
  
"Yes, Seiji."   
  
Touma and Seiji had gone soon to the bed. Not alone they were tired but rather Seiji also wanted to ask something to Touma, something with respect to him and Saori.   
  
"Touma maybe Saori telépata is???"   
  
"Ehh."   
  
"When it arrives to where you were fighting and I saw the subarmadura of Saori... (made blush, je, je.) ... I found to have heard the voice of Saori and yours."   
  
Touma you is quiet during a moment, Saori said that he could not read the minds of people unless she wanted. He also said that Seiji was sensitive to that type of things, not wise as but the wise thing.   
  
Seiji looked at Touma, he was thinking that to tell him and it was sure that wise that Saori was telépata.   
  
"You are right, Saori is telépata."   
  
"Then it was certain that she listens your voices."   
  
"I suppose, she and I can speak for telepathy when we mean and that with Byakuen she also can."   
  
"With Byakuen??"   
  
"If. I believe that with Ryo she also can but she has not told it to me."   
  
" ....."  
  
"I believe that although it is the reincarnation and Atenea, she remembers something of the goddess's life."   
  
"For that believe that?"   
  
"Good she said that you were sensitive and She knows that you listened to us or at least you heard our voices like you have said. The truth I believe that it is this way."   
  
"Perhaps, it is also the reincarnation of a very powerful goddess according to Nasuti."   
  
´ Me but well I believe that we are also the reincarnations of the ago 400 year-old samuráis. ` Touma became toward the window and I look at the starry sky.   
  
_________________  
  
In a dark room, a black figure sat down in a throne, its aspect was that of a European dragon with a scar that crossed its chest. The dragon was black as the wrong.   
Two soldiers toward guard in the door of the room of the throne.   
  
In the outskirts, the yellow sky full with stars and with two moons. The grassland was green and there were mountains surrounding the European medieval castle. Their walls were Japanese and their very similar doors to the doors of the wrong. The well-known soldiers as the Duplicadores, since if they were killed with normal weapons they were duplicated, but if it was with magic they died. These soldiers made guard in the palace of Zanafer the Black dragon.   
  
A similar world to that of Arago, a world demon that was a damned world before the war.   
  
However, Zanafer builds its Kingdom there and you installs.   
  
_________________  
  
The following day Saori you rises, I look to see if Ryo was but this had already risen and Byakuen also.   
  
She opened the windows and she saw him something, yesterday didn't see it since it was late when they returned.   
  
"Good morning Saori."   
  
"Good morning Seiji." Seiji was in the balcony looking at the lake.   
  
"You have slept well. ??"  
  
"If and your?"   
  
"Also, the lake this beautiful one to be 11 o'clock doesn't believe."   
  
"The 11?? But if they seem that they are the 9 or 10 in the morning."   
  
Seiji smiled and he went for the window of the room that shared with Touma.   
  
"Will I wake up Touma, do you come??"   
  
"Even this sleeping one?"   
  
"He is a sleepyhead, he never gets up before 11 o'clock unless we have class."   
  
"Then he resembles me." She smiled him.   
  
"Because"   
  
"Good I have gotten up late, no?"   
  
"If " Seiji smiled him. Saori was pretty now with its hair and eyes violets, but before it was also pretty with its brown hair and brown eyes. None wise because it had changed, perhaps serious for their powers, but none the wise thing exactly.   
  
"You come to wake up him."   
  
"Good....."   
  
"Then we will see you to under."   
  
Wise Seiji that had hurried, although it seemed that they always knew it, she not yet had taken trust, but for some wise reason that would not take and that when that happens it would not cut himself neither a hair.   
  
Seiji entered in its room. Saori you is a moment in the balcony thinking. Soon after she entered in the room that shared with Ryo.   
  
_________________  
  
Silently Seiji pushed the door from the window to the room of Touma. Inside of they were two beds, one made neatly open, and one wrinkled. Seiji walked above the wrinkled bed. Grabbing the savannas, he removes them of the bed and it exposes the sleeping occupant.   
Touma murmured something in dreams, but he didn't wake up, any big surprise there. Seiji reached below and it grabbed it for the shoulders and firmly it shook it.   
  
"Touma, awake." Any effect. He shook it more violently. Touma slept as a dead, and anything would wake up him in the morning.   
Seiji lifted its voice when he shook Touma again.   
  
"Touma! Awake!" Touma didn't not even tremble a lash. Time for the drastic measures.   
He loosed the shoulders of Touma and a step walked behind. Carefully, he bent over and he spoke directly in the ear of Touma.   
  
"Touma, awake! Arago has returned!"   
That got an answer. Seiji jumped behind as Touma he gets up suddenly of the bed and it takes around frantically suddenly a look with eyes watchful. When he saw that the only person in the fourth was Seiji that had a look satisfied in her face he takes him a bad look.   
Touma murmurs something and it grabbed its savannas. In a flat movement, he had retired toward their bed and he had thrown the savannas above him.   
  
"Well Touma, time to get up."   
  
"Bah" a voice mumbled of under the savannas.   
  
"It is almost 11 o'clock."   
Touma murmured something again.   
Seiji extended the hand and I remove the savannas outside of the head of Touma. Touma opened an eye and he gave a bad face to Seiji.   
  
"You cannot sleep the whole morning. Saori has already risen."   
Closing their eye, Touma curled up more deeply in its pillow.   
  
"And??" That was not reason so that the one could not stop to sleep.   
  
Seiji nodded. "You cannot sleep the whole morning." A weak smile played in the lips of Touma. It was all that he wanted.   
  
Somebody calls to the door. And he opened up. The person that I enter you is something surprised when even seeing Touma in the bed.   
  
"I thought that you had gotten up."   
  
"Saori, I thought that you had lowered to have breakfast."   
  
"Good I thought that it was better than we lowered the three together." She looks at Touma and she began to laugh among teeth.   
  
"That you laugh??" Seiji.   
  
"Of anything." And it continued laughing   
  
´ You is not a sleepyhead, but a lazy one. ` When hearing it Touma you makes blush.   
  
"I leave then, up to now." Saori left leaving confused Seiji and made blush Touma.   
_________________  
  
  
"Good morning Saori."   
  
"Good morning Shin."   
  
"Ehi. Have you slept well Saori??"   
  
"Yes." For the stairway Seiji and Touma lowered.   
  
"And Ryo??"   
  
"This out with Byakuen." Nasuti.   
  
"To where you go." Without telling anything Saori it left to it was. The other ones looked at it missed.   
  
To it was, Ryo and Byakuen were seated. Saori sat down beside Ryo without saying anything. For a while both were quiet without saying anything.   
  
Ryo looks at it and he told him:   
  
"What tea does it happen?"   
  
Saori doesn't answer,... then it felt the necessity to be it and she began to tell him that she had fear of leaving of there, she didn't like their family.   
She had been raised almost alone, to their alone parents they interested him like she went in the school.   
She and their mother often discussed. Their brothers as if they were not, one was very independent and it was in Madrid; the selfish, ambitious other era and it hated to the family; and he finishes he had 3 years.   
  
She didn't want to return, he didn't like that world and she wanted to stay here, she had noticed that everything here was different.   
  
She was cheerful to have a family, thing that a lot of people didn't have, but... she didn't want them, it felt that nobody of their family wanted it and she felt a nuisance.   
  
Ryo saw that there were tears in its eyes. He didn't understand because somebody as her, nice although something shy, kind understanding, a person in who can trust, somebody that would always listen to you and she would help and that she had such a big heart, she didn't have a better family.   
  
Ryo has liked to have somebody as her as s it mates true. Ryo thought that she never met what was the love and that she didn't want to leave because she had found it here. To Ryo came him the image of Touma and Saori being kissed in the Dojo of Seiji.   
  
"Saori"   
  
She looks him, in him, in their blue eyes, she saw kindness, understanding, affection and of something that didn't know and that alone she had done with Touma, love. The love of a brother to a sister.   
  
"I and the boys will always be your friends and you will be able to trust us. We are not your friends we are your brothers and we will be it until the day in that we die.   
Although I believe that you will have to make an exception with one." He told him smiling.   
  
Saori didn't have but I remedy that to smile, her you tosses to the arms of Ryo, a brother finally had, not alone one but 5 brothers and a sister, Nasuti.   
  
The other ones laughed among teeth before him I finish comment of Ryo that Saori would have to make an exception, Touma was made blush.   
  
Apart from that, none could believe that Saori has this way a family, Touma and he not even thought that he had had bad luck with the separation of its parents.   
  
But even so, all agreed in that serious Saori a but of them, serious their sister.   
  
They were in the porch and they had heard everything.   
  
_________________  
  
As much Saori as the samuráis and Byakuen felt something.   
  
The sky was darkened, a black cloud appeared before the house. The other ones went to put on beside Ryo and Saori to protect them.   
  
The cloud was taking form until you becomes a black dragon with a scar that its chest traveled. All they recognized it as the dragon that I attack Saori when I arrive. The cross of Saori began to shine weakly.   
  
"A lot of time Atenea has happened, Sacred."   
  
"Who are??" Shu.   
  
"I am Zanafer, the Black Dragon. Mister of the dimension of the Zan. And I have come to retaliate of Atenea."   
  
"Zanafer??" Shin.   
  
"Then what Nasuti said was certain." Seiji.   
  
"Your you killed the Gentlemen of the Zodiac of Atenea and this it contained you!!!"   
  
"If, it is this way. And it is hour of retaliating."   
  
Zanafer began to walk toward where they were, all put on its subarmaduras. They will put on their armors when a tremor impeded it to him, of the earth a hand that I grab Saori came out.   
  
"Ryo!!!"   
  
"Saori!!!!"   
  
"Ja, ja, ja. You are already mine, Atenea."   
  
"Noo, Saori!!!"   
  
"Touma!!!!"   
  
Saori and Zanafer disappeared in a black cloud. The sky was clearing up.   
Ryo was cursed, he had not been able to save Saori, all the other ones were so destroyed as him. None could protect it neither to save her.   
  
"We have to go in their search we have to save her." Shu.   
  
"But how."   
  
"I don't know it Shin, but we have to save her like be." Ryo was resolved to save its sister although was the it finishes thing that makes.   
  
_________________  
  
  
In the room of the throne one could hear the laugh of Zanafer. The soldiers were happy for their master. But although Atenea had been captured they were even him afraid, it continued being the most powerful being among gods, demons and human.   
  
In a room, far from the room of the throne, somebody slept without knowing that their destination and their life will change forever. 


	9. Reencuentro and separation

Atenea, the past of the samuráis   
  
Chapter 9: Reencuentro and separation   
  
  
Saori ran to move away from the castle. It had been able to go down to earth thanks to their armor.   
The soldiers had been tossed above and they didn't stop to pursue her.   
  
´ Is gorging. `   
  
A fire column and another of water appeared near where the first walls were. The soldiers something were confused, they knew that the samuráis was in the Kingdom but not in the walls, near the castle.   
  
Saori when seeing them smiled, I take advantage of that the soldiers were distracted and...   
  
"That the arrow of Sagittarius destroys you...!!!"   
  
_________________  
  
The samuráis had already passed the first walls and they were inside. Although the soldiers were hard, they had used their powers and they had been conquering them.   
An explosion took place near where they were.   
  
"What is that?"   
  
"It seems that somebody more this fighting against the soldiers." Shin said looking at Shu.   
  
"Won't Saori be??"   
  
"You can bet it Shu, for sure it is her."   
  
"How do you know it?" He had said that on purpose to encourage Ryo and Touma, and it had gotten it.   
  
"Perhaps because I know my sister." A smile appeared in its face.   
  
Ryo didn't have family apart from its grandparents. Their mother died to the few years from being born him and her father died in an expedition in África. Their only family was Byakuen, the samuráis and now, Saori.   
  
_________________  
  
A while later Saori had put an end to all the soldiers that there was near her. Not alone she had discovered that wise martial arts and to manage the arch, but rather it could create small fire spheres and to throw them against the soldiers.   
  
"I wonder if they would be them, because I don't see none of them. And I am sure that it was here."   
  
"Uhm..."   
  
A strange sensation traveled its body. It could feel that there was something close, auras and energy that she knew of people. Saori stopped to have if it could locate them and to know of where they proceeded. Then I locate five auras that it recognized. Each one of an element. Without thinking it she began to run.   
  
_________________  
  
"Ryo behind yours!!!"   
  
Shin scream when seeing a soldier behind Ryo points of attacking him. Of he swims her three arrows that killed the soldier appeared that key to the floor, without being duplicated.   
  
"Hey, like it is possible. We kill him and they are duplicated."   
  
"That will be because my armor is different, Shu."   
  
A voice came from the high of a wall, the samuráis became to see Saori there ascent.   
  
"Saori!!"   
  
Saori first floor to the floor and when doing it with their armor the soldiers they left, they were him afraid to the goddess.   
  
"These well?"   
  
"Yes. Something tired but well."   
  
"How have you escaped??"   
  
The other ones came closer to where Ryo and Saori were. Touma you tranquilizes when seeing that it was well. Saori will answer them when soldiers' noises were heard coming closer.   
  
"But had not they retired??"   
  
"They will have gone to for reinforcements."   
  
"It will be better than we leave."   
  
Seiji, Shin and Shu began to follow Ryo. Saori and Touma stayed there stopped, both red, being meant a thousand things and without anything came out..   
  
Seiji saw again if they continued them and he saw them there stopped. When seeing stopped Seiji the other ones they stopped.   
  
"But that they make??"   
  
"Hey, couple. It is not moment to be alone, leave it it stops later, now there is hurry."   
  
With that the other ones became toward Shu and Saori and Touma I know they put but red even. Touma was the first one in reacting, he caught the hand of Saori and she began to run, Saori continued him. The other ones when seeing that they went toward them, they began to run.   
  
_________________  
  
"Whaaatt!!!!! As it is possible that it has escaped. She is a goddess and no goddess cannot even escape from this palace her!!!"   
  
"But my Lord, she is a youth, a normal human being, it is the goddess's reincarnation, I didn't give it... "  
  
Zanafer sent a black ray that I destroy its soldier without leaving anything of him. The other soldier looks at his partner's end and he didn't dare to speak.   
  
"So Atenea is human. It will be necessary to change the plans a little. But she surrendered to Sacred and she will die. Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja." The laugh of Zanafer, the black dragon, was heard by all his palace.   
  
_________________  
  
"Like you have left, Saori."   
  
The samuráis and Saori had hidden in some mountains.   
Saori put on as if was the most natural thing in the world what will say.   
  
"Because leaving for the window."   
  
"What!!!"   
  
"Will you be joke, no??"   
  
"Because not. The case is that the windows didn't have grills. Quite strange to be a medieval castle, the truth. Although the room was also strange."   
  
"For that?" Seiji.   
  
"Because I could not call to my armor, I had to go outside to call it."   
  
"Then you did leave for the window?" Shu that not yet believed it to him..   
  
"Because if, I left for the window. It was small but it fit. Let us hold on to a bar that had and call to my armor."   
  
"Even bar?? Then that I step was it??" Shin   
  
"Because a sixteenth, at least." Shu alga but Touma will say the short thing.   
  
"And like you called your armor yes you had the busy hands. Those twice that you have called it the you used."   
  
"At the beginning I didn't know that to make, so I thought in that she appeared before me and she made this way it. I put it to me and I began to lower jumping. It was the only way to call it, inside of he was not able to."   
  
"Then your armor obeys your thoughts." Seiji.   
  
"Apparently yes."   
  
"You are a case."   
  
All became toward Ryo that gave a flick to Saori in the head, while he smiled. She looks him and she began to smile, while the other ones, looked at them confused.   
  
"By the way, like you have been able to arrive until here??" Shin counted him everything.   
  
"Good since we are here, because we don't go to for that Zanafer??"   
  
"It is not bad idea, Shu."   
  
Saori looked at the floor. She wanted to conquer Zanafer but wise that if that happened she would return to their world and her she didn't want. Not wise because but she had that feeling.   
But neither she could leave it alive, she had to protect their six brothers and Byakuen.   
  
´ Saori, these well? ` Saori lifts the head to see Touma that looked at it.   
  
´ If, it is not anything. ` she smiled him. The other ones laughed.   
  
"Good, here we have more than enough, let us leave the couple to alone." Shu one lifts smiling while Saori and Touma looked at it made blush.   
  
"If, it will be the best thing." Shin came out laughing among teeth.   
  
"We will be outside, good thirst." Seiji that came out behind Shin said.   
  
"You don't take." Ryo.   
  
With that all less Saori and Touma came out that were paralyzed and made blush. Both looked at themselves, they smiled and they left.   
  
_________________  
  
The samuráis and Saori advanced for the walls toward the castle, trying to avoid the soldiers.   
  
"Hey, are you sure that it is here??"   
  
"Yes, sure." Touma said in low voice.   
  
"Shu speaks in low voice you want."   
  
"Reason Saori."   
  
"Because but they will be discovered." in low voice.   
  
"I doubt it."   
  
"YOU!!!"   
  
When hearing the voice they were given the turn and they saw a soldier.   
  
"The wise thing." She said putting a hand in their head, while Shin and Ryo knocked down it.   
  
"Wise the one that."   
  
"That will plunder us, you spoke very high."   
  
"And for that didn't say it."   
  
"But if I had told it to you. What happens is that you never listen."   
  
"That never that... " Shu put bad face to Saori and this to him.   
  
Both seemed that they will begin a fight when it began to be heard the noise of soldiers coming closer.   
  
"You see it, if you had listened to me it would not have passed anything."   
  
"And your you don't speak high."   
  
"Before not, now if." It was evident that Saori had won the fight.   
  
"Boys already leave it. The soldiers are already here." Shin.   
  
All put on their armors and they began to fight against the soldiers.   
  
_________________  
  
"My Lord, we have found them."   
  
"Well, ahead with the plan."   
  
"If, my Lord." The soldier disappeared.   
  
"Soon Sacred, soon you will be mine."   
  
_________________  
  
The same soldier that had been with Zanafer looked to the floor, while he moved away from the door of the room of the throne.   
His master, a powerful demon, was buried by Atenea. During 500 years I wait to that she was reincarnated and opens up the door of the dimension. 500 years had passed, there was not rake of Atenea, but if of Arago another demon, this it was fighting against five samuráis payees of the Brilliant Emperor's armor.   
  
Zanafer discovered that those samuráis could make that Atenea returns to this world and that didn't suit him. So after those samuráis conquers Arago, it attacks them but..... she returns and now she had all their almost reestablished power.   
  
Zanafer almost became crazy during its confinement, in the only thing in what thought was in its vengeance. And now all their plans came out bad. First the General disobeyed his you order and he made that Atenea discovers its armor and then she escapes from the palace. For three times the plans have had to be changed. Everything went bad.   
  
_________________  
  
Saori had a strange feeling. For a while they had been fighting against the soldiers and now there were hardly two or three.   
  
Suddenly it felt something bad, I look at Seiji that had also had it and he looks at it as confirming something. Then a tremor that made that the earth opens up took place. Saori jump for not falling. When I stop that strange feeling it grew. She became to see to the other ones...   
  
"Ryo, Touma, Seiji, Shin, Shu!!!"   
  
The five were tied with chains and several soldiers had appeared.   
  
´ Clear, that tremor was to made a mistake and while we were busy jumping the they captured. `  
  
"Does Atenea want salvos well the life of your samuráis??"   
  
A black dragon appeared before Saori, era Zanafer. She put him expensive of few friends undoubtedly she wanted to save them. She looks at them.   
  
"You don't attempt any foolishness or they will die." Saori under their guard, she could not make anything.   
  
"That want."   
  
"I want to Sacred."   
  
"That!!"   
  
"Well Atenea, because we don't go to another part." Zanafer smiled, at the moment everything went according to that drifted.   
  
"Saori doesn't give it to him."   
  
"It doesn't care what happens to us you don't give it. "  
  
Saori looked at them, she didn't know that to make.   
  
"Do Atenea that you think ago go??"   
  
"If I give you to Sacred, you allowed them to live."   
  
"Clear Atenea, don't you trust my word??"   
  
´ Ja, to trust a demon, never. `  
  
"I will give you to Sacred, but to change you should allow them to live."   
  
"Saori, no."   
  
"Don't give it to him."   
  
"Well, we go." Zanafer opened a portal for which pass smiling, it had gotten it.   
  
Before passing Saori I look to the samuráis, with their look she told them that there was not another option. 


	10. Sacred

Atenea, the past of the samuráis   
  
Chapter 10: Sacred   
  
  
"Saori no!!!" Touma scream when seeing that she left with Zanafer.   
  
"She has left."   
  
"If she gives it to him she will die. We have to help him like you." Shin.   
  
"Her us had saved, now she plays us." Ryo.   
  
"But I eat." Seiji.   
  
Some soldiers had retired thinking that when being chained and when Atenea not being they could not be liberated.   
  
"Curse, these chains are unbreakable. Hey Touma that spends, already truth like we save her."   
  
To what Shu said the other ones they became toward Touma, which was with the stooping head. A tear callus for their right cheek.   
  
´ Touma. ` Seiji thought when seeing to if, to its best friend.   
  
In the mind of alone Touma there were a person and a name Saori. The one remembered when she met her, when they went to the city and when they found it in the Kingdom of Zan again.   
In all those occasions it felt an immense happiness, the one wanted Saori but he had not realized as much as he wanted it until breast that lost it.   
  
The armor of Touma began to shine, the soldiers came closer of but suddenly... the chains broke.   
An aura blue it surrounded to Touma, the chains of the other ones also broke, then Touma began to levitar and he went toward the highest tower in the castle.   
  
The other ones were amazed, then they understood that the desire of Touma to protect and to be with Saori was so big that no chain could retain it.   
Their armors shone and they went to the castle.   
  
_________________  
  
Meanwhile, in the tower...   
  
"Well Atenea, you will give me to Sacred. I believe to remember that it was it agreed."   
  
"Undoubtedly if." Saori you removes their cross. When not knowing how to invoke to Sacred and this when being in the cross thought that if she gave him the cross she would give to Sacred.   
  
"Well you give it to me."   
  
Saori doubts and she said:   
  
"But before you swear me and promise me that you will allow them to live."   
  
"Undoubtedly if Atenea, but give me to Sacred."   
  
Wise Saori that won't be this way. Zanafer showed a blind interest in Sacred, it was too ambitious and grow impatient.   
  
´ After all is a demon. ` she thought for if same.   
  
_________________  
  
Touma was exactly in front of the tower but high of the castle. It was sure that she had to be there.   
  
The other samuráis was in attentive earth to that that Touma toward and for if soldiers attacked him.   
  
Touma caught its arch and an arrow. In the mind of alone Touma there was an only one he wants to save the person that loved. The arrow shine with a navy blue color and then it was becoming green pale, the same color that that of the column that brought to Saori.   
  
"Power of Tenku..."   
  
_________________  
  
Saori was I point of giving the cross to Zanafer when this shine of a pale green. Suddenly a great explosion, a green arrow took place it crossed the tower.   
When the smoke you dissipates as much Saori as Zanafer they saw who had thrown the arrow: Touma.   
  
"NOO, I won't ALLOW IT, SACRED it will BE MINE, ALONE MINE."   
  
Zanafer throws a ball of black energy to Touma that I explode in its chest, making him lose the concentration and that he fell.   
  
"Touma, noo."   
  
Saori you brings near to the hole of the wall. Without realizing the cross you him key near where it was Zanafer, but her alone she thought of Touma. Her you rushes to for the that fell unconscious.   
_________________  
  
The samuráis saw Touma, but suddenly soldiers' thousands appeared impeding them the step.   
_________________  
  
When Saori had already been thrown, Zanafer realized that the cross was to its feet, without thinking it he caught it.   
But if their general made the error of causing the anger of Atenea, the worst error in Zanafer was to catch that cross.   
_________________  
  
"Touma, awake Touma!!!!"   
  
Saori screamed while she fell behind Touma, but the one reacted. Saori was feared the worst thing and but even when she realized that they were very near the floor.   
  
"NOO, TOUMA!!!!!"   
  
In the forehead of Saori a symbol appeared.   
  
An aura green rodeo to Saori, two white wings appeared behind her, it took a white dress and their cross.   
  
"Touma, awake and shake hands me!!!!"   
  
"Touma!!!!"   
  
Saori was near Touma but she didn't end up catching it (its wings braked its fall)   
  
"Touma!!!!"   
  
Touma opened the eyes, he saw Saori and instinctively he caught it of the hand.   
  
_________________  
  
In the room of the throne Zanafer had caught the cross. At the beginning anything but later...   
The cross disappeared, Zanafer you is amazed trying to know that it had happened, but he would never discover it.   
  
Ten seconds after the cross, a great explosion disappeared I destroy the salt of the throne and with her to Zanafer.   
  
Before disappearing Zanafer he heard a voice:   
  
"That that is not worthy of Sacred will disappear for all the eternity."   
_________________  
  
Touma opened the eyes, he saw Saori and instinctively he caught him of the hand.   
Of he swims her appeared a golden dragon, the same one that when Saori put on its armor for the first time. The dragon the it surrounded and he became green.   
  
Neither Saori neither Touma knew what meant, alone they cared a thing, to be together.   
Ryo, Seiji, Shin and Shu looked alleviated from earth, they were safe.   
  
Then a voice was heard that proceeded of the dragon.   
  
"I am Sacred, that that doesn't belong neither to the good neither the wrong, that that is free of to be and to act, that that is not governed by laws neither of the gods neither of the demons. Your young reincarnation of Atenea has acted as a sacred being, for that reason you are worthy of being the portadora of Sacred. But your you are not Atenea, you are their reincarnation. Starting from now you will be the human goddess Atenea. You will live with the humans, you won't govern yourself neither for the divine laws neither for the demoniac, alone for your own laws, the human laws.   
Now young princess Atenea and young Gentlemen Samuráis, guardians and protectors of Atenea for own will, leave toward your world."   
  
After that a green light covered the Kingdom of Zan, making it disappear.   
  
_________________  
  
When the green light that had covered the whole dimension of the Zan the samuráis disappeared they were in the center of Shinjuku.   
  
"Where are we?" I ask Shu that not yet was very sure of where they were.   
  
But none of the other ones answers him. Shu became toward the other ones, then he did Touma with its armor, Saori was before the one. She took a white dress, a golden diadem with a green pearl in the center and she had two white wings as the ivory.   
  
Both were hugged, in their looks there were love and happiness but also sadness.   
  
Wise Shu because, she would have to return to their world and perhaps it would never return. None of them could say because, but although alone some days had passed with her it was as if they always knew it.   
  
´ You anger, and won't it return but?? ` Shu thought.   
  
A tear key for their cheek. Somebody put him a hand in him shoulder, was Shin.   
In that moment a green light began to surround Saori.   
  
"We see again." Saori said.   
  
Ryo looks at its sister, the one didn't want that she left, he didn't want to lose it, but there are things in the life that you cannot be avoided.   
  
Seiji, Shin and Shu were almost crying, pear they were like a bigger sister, they didn't want to lose it.   
  
Saori looks to the samuráis...   
  
"I promise you that some day I will return, you are my brothers."   
  
Saori looks at Touma... "You don't have because to wait for me. Alone I want you to know..."   
  
The voice of Saori grieves she heard. The column that she brought it to the world of the samuráis surrounded it completely.   
  
"... that I love you."   
  
With that Saori and the column disappeared.   
  
Touma you is there,... of foot..., looking at the place where Saori had been some seconds ago. She had left. Forever?, perhaps, but she had left for the time being.   
  
Touma remembered when she saw it for the first time, when they went to the city and there he told him its problems with its family, its mother that was international journalist, its father a great scientist. She knew how to listen to him, she understood him, I advise him.   
Touma could seem an adult on the outside but inside he was even a boy. The never had in certain way a mother that took care him if it was sick, of being in family or of going out with their parents.   
  
With Saori he had the sensation of being wanted by somebody. He had to the other samuráis and Nasuti, the wise one that you appreciated it but with Saori... with her it was different, but now she had left.   
  
Touma place that somebody put him a hand in the shoulder, became and he did Ryo with tears in the eyes, behind him, Seiji, Shin and Shu. All understood what passed him by that went them the same thing to them, to have found something special and to see as that something disappears.   
  
In that moment the roars of Byakuen and the jeep of Nasuti were heard.   
  
Before Ryo arrived he told to Touma:   
  
"Don't worry, for sure some day it will return."   
  
Touma smiled him, him wise that Ryo had a connection with better Saori of which she and Touma had. Ryo knew it better than any other person.   
  
Touma looks to the sky at smiling, its armor shine lightly.   
  
´ Sees again,... some day. `  
  
_________________  
  
In an alone dark room the noise of the rain was heard. Small green spheres filled the room. Then a hair youth and eyes violets, clear skin, with an armor of gold and a cross hanging of their neck, it appreciated.   
She looked at the window, it even rained but the rain was stopping little by little, the same as when somebody stops to cry.   
  
´ Will Return. Some day I will return and it will be to stay. `  
  
Their armor disappeared and a yellow sphere appeared in its hand. 


	11. Epilogue

Atenea, the past of the samuráis   
  
Epilogue   
  
Hana High School, one year after the death of Arago. (final of May)   
  
"That good day of May makes, don't you believe??"   
  
"If, perfect to go to the school, non Shu" Shin said looking at Shu, which I ignore him.   
  
"Hellooo!!!"   
  
"Hey, hello Ken"   
  
"Hello boys. Do you know that there is a new student??"   
  
"To yes?" I ask interested Ryo.   
  
"If, ´SHE ` this in my class of mathematics" making emphasis in the word ´SHE `.   
  
"Her!!" Shu said looking from reojo to Seiji and smiling.   
  
"I suppose that he will be necessary to welcome him" he said smiling.   
  
"Perhaps, but they have already attempted it and anything of anything, Seiji"   
  
"Perhaps somebody needs with but class" he said while he greeted to a group and small that laughed foolishly when seeing him.   
  
"It is European"   
  
"Then with but reason even"   
  
"Their last name is Sanada"   
  
To the mention of the Sanada last name the samuráis became toward Ken, Sanada and European, that combination sounded them.   
  
"Ryo has your same last name" Shu said looking to this.   
  
"That same I told him that had a friend that called you the same as her. When I told him who were you allegro a lot, said that she wanted many see you again"   
  
"That you know it Ryo" I ask him interested Shu.   
  
"I don't know, I don't know anybody of Europe"   
  
"How does she call himself?" Touma speaks for the first time, he supposed who could be but... she was not of here.   
  
"Saori, Saori Sanada. Hair and eyes violets, clear skin and it takes a cross in form of ¨ T ¨, it is very pretty and charming"   
  
The samuráis anything but to hear the name stayed of stone, that description squared with somebody that they knew very well.   
  
"Saori!!"   
  
The samuráis and Ken became of where leave the voice, a girl of hair short chestnut tree and green eyes ran toward them. Her the step and she stopped next to a youth that had become, to see who called, and that youth coincided with the description that Ken had given to the samuráis.   
  
Both became toward the school, not without before the youth of hair violet became toward the samuráis, smiles and later left next to her friend.   
  
"Ah, forgot me. That girl that this with Saori is Ann You Hirawizawa, is also European."   
  
The samuráis was even of stone, was Saori but...   
  
"Was Saori, no??"   
  
"If, it was her Shu"   
  
"She said that it would return and it has returned" Touma said and he left toward the school followed by Ryo.   
  
"That passes them??" I ask Ken to Seiji.   
  
"Let us say that Saori is as the sister of Ryo and of us, but more than Ryo, and good with Touma... you would not believe it to you" Seiji almost said laughing.   
  
"The one that?"   
  
"That the truth in next days, Ken"   
  
"If, already truth that they make a beautiful couple" Shu said laughing and going toward the school. Shin and Seiji were behind the him, leaving a very confused Ken.   
  
End 


End file.
